


30. First Crush

by maemusicmelody



Series: 100 KananaWoobys: prompt challenge [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Cute ruby being too pure for this world, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, I love ruby with the third years so fucking much, She loves them so much, They her family., This story gives me diabetes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Four year old Ruby has fallen madly in love with her sister's best friend, Kanan. This puppy crush led her to do her Rubesty to win over Kanan's heart. Maybe with a little help from the love master sensei Mari, Ruby can actually accomplish her goal.





	30. First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was painfully sweet to write. I think I need insulin now. I have become a diabetic because of this story. God help me.
> 
> Ruby is too freaking pure for this world. The world doesn't deserve this level of pureness.

"Oneechan?" The four year old reached over to tugged on her older sister's shirt, wanting her attention which was easily given to her.

"Yes Wooby?" Dia smiled at the redhead, patting her softly on the head. "What is it?"

"When is Kanan-chan coming?"

"Kanan-san?" Dia tilted her head curiously at her sister. "I dunno Wooby. Why ya looking for Kanan-san?"

Ruby wasn't pleased with this answer, not one bit. Her cheeks puffed up with air as she pouted at her sister. "No! No no no. Want Kanan-chan!"

"Wooby... Kanan-san is at home... Mmm. Here. Why don't you play a game with Oneechan. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Dia smiled at her and opened her arms wide, expecting Ruby to accept her offer and hug her, but nope. It never came.

Instead, Ruby just stomped her little feet on the ground and whined some more. "Wooby want Kanan-chan! Kanan-chan!"

Dia frowned. No. She almost had tears in she eyes from that. Her little sister chose Kanan over her?! "Wooby..."

Then Ruby started to cry, throwing a huge tantrum in the middle of the living room. The sight of it was enough for Dia to go over and pick up Ruby, trying to make her calm down even though she was upset herself. "Mou... okay okay. I'll ask Kanan-san to come over after school tomowwow okay?"

That seemed to get Ruby to calm down. Dia sighed, patting the younger girl on the head. She swore that Ruby could be so spoiled...

* * *

 

"Ganbawooby!"

The little girl held her fists in front of her confidently.

Her room was a mess. A complete, utter mess. If anyone saw it they would think a tornado had hit or some sort of natural disaster.

The toddler stood in front of the her mirror, trying to see if this outfit was cute enough. It was pink, like most of her clothing, with lots of frills and lace at the bottom. A white ribbon was losely tied around her waist at the back. It was so hard to tie it without her sister's help but she did her Rubesty to make it as nice as possible!

Satisfied with her dress, she went to the mirror to make up. It was her mom's make up. She saw that her mommy would always put some on when she wanted to impress her friends or daddy, so she wanted to put some on too!

"Pwetty pwetty!"

She giggled, extremely pleased with herself. She put the lipsick back in the box and got out some of the powdery stuff her mom likes to put on her eyelids and cheeks.

She squealed when she was done. Oh boy! Kanan-chan was going to think she looks so pretty~

Now to just finish doing her hair and she would be ready!

"Mmm... How did Oneechan do dat again..."

Her hands tried to lace her hair into two braided pigtails but it was so hard! Frustrated with herself, she flopped down on the floor and wanted to cry again.

"Ruby..? Are you okay?" Her mom popped in the door, cringing a bit at the mess the girl had made but was more concerned about how upset her daughter was.

She knelt down next to the girl and chuckled when she saw that her makeup all over the floor and her daughters face looked like someone drew on her. "Oh my. Did Ruby get into Mommy's make up again?"

The girl nodded her head. "Wooby wants to be pwetty like mommy!"

The mother's heart felt warm as she picked up her little girl in her arms and carried her to the bathroom. The mess in the room could wait. "You are plenty beautiful, just like mommy. Now let's go get you cleaned up, okay?"

"Can mommy fix Wooby's hair too? like da one she did for Oneechan?" The girl sniffled, hiding her face at her mother's shirt. Oh boy. She would have to clean the makeup off her clothes now.

She nodded and smiled, running her hand through the long, red locks. "Of course sweetie."

* * *

 

"Tadaimaaa." Three girl's voices could be heard once the door to their estate opened.

At the sound, Ruby stood next to her full mirror, checking to make sure everything was perfect. Her dress was ironed and free of wrinkles and her bow was perfectly fixed thanks to her mom's help. Her face was cleaned off all that sticky make up, but Ruby had covinced her mom to at least help her put on the her brand new, power puff girls, strawberry favored lip balm-- perfect for smooching~ Finally her hair was tied in the braided twin tails just like her sister's hair was the other day.

"Okaeriii~" Ruby squeaked out from where she was. Yes! She was ready to go win over Kanan.

She skipped over to the living room where the three older girls were getting settled and putting their stuff away.

"Wow! Wooby-chan looks so CUTE~" Mari squealed when she noticed the smaller girl standing at the entrance.

"Wooby? Did mommy do your hair?" Dia giggled, as she affectionately looked at her sister.

The redhead nodded her head excitedly, but didn't say anything. She was waiting for Senpai to notice her.

The smile on Kanan's lips when she turned to look at Ruby made the little girl's heart go doki doki. It only got worse when Kanan went over to pat her on the head. "Awww. Wooby looks extra cute today. Did you get all dressed up cause ya knew we were coming over?"

The toddler nodded her had excitedly then grabbed Kanan's hands were her smaller ones. "Wooby wants to show Kanan-chan that I'll make a good wife!"

Dia spat out her orange juice and dropped the juice box while Mari was sitting there snickering.

Kanan blushed bright red, staring at Ruby so embarrassed. "Wife?"

"Mhmm! Mommy says when you love someone vewwwy much, then you get married!" Ruby has the brightest smile on her lips. She obviously has everything figured out. "And Wooby loves Kanan-chan thiiiss much!" She spreaded her arms out as wide as her short little arms could possible reach.

"Wooby... I.. Uh.. I m-mean.. Uhh.." Kanan was a flustered mess. She wasn't even sure how to answer the little girl.

Dia and Mari chuckled and tugged at Kanan's shoulder.

"Stay right here Wooby. We have to talk big girl stuff for a second, kay?" Mari smiled a cheeky grin at the younger girl.

Ruby pouted back. "Fine! But Mawi-chan is not allowed to steal Kanan-chan's heart!"

"I pwomise Wooby! I won't do that." The blonde raised her hand to swear she wouldn't do such a thing, then she and Dia dragged Kanan to the other side of the room to discuss this.

"G-guys I'm not ready to get married!" Kanan was practically ready to cry. She was panicking so bad. "B-but I don't wanna make Wooby sad!"

"Calm down. I wouldn't allow you to marry my sister anyway!" Dia huffed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ehh?! Why?! You don't think I'm good enough for Wooby?" Kanan's panick magically went away and was replaced with a very angry tone, her hands balling up to fists that she held up to her hips.

"Of couwse not!"

"Guys guys. Relaaaax. Geez you're aweady bickering in-laws..." Mari laughed and stepped in between them. "Now. We gotta do dis right. We don't wanna make Wooby sad."

"Mhm.. If you hurt my sister I'm gonna get weally mad at you!" Dia huffed at Kanan, her cheeks all puffed up and red.

"Dia! I won't! I love Wooby... But I'm not weady to get married to her! I don't have a job yet... I'm not even in the second gwade yet!" Kanan whined, clearly distressed by the whole situation. "Guy... what do I do..."

"No WORRIES! I got this~" Mari put a thumbs up.

The three of them turned around to see Ruby starting to get impatient.

"Wooby. You're not marrying Kanan." Mari said confidently only to earn herself a loud whine from Ruby. Seconds later, the girl was crying.

"Mari-san! I thought you had this!" Dia hit Mari on the arm.

"I wasn't done talking..." Mari winced slightly and rubbed her arm. "Wooby. You can't marry Kanan-chan yet because you haven't gone on a date!"

Ruby sniffled, rubbing her eyes slightly to get rid of her tears. "A d-date?"

"Mhhmmm! A date! I saw it on one of the shows mommy was watching." Mari explained. "If you wanna win Kanan-chan's heart, you have to WOW her on an awesome date!"

Ruby seemed to perk up at that. Emerald eyes were still pink from crying, but a hopeful smile appeared on her lips. "Will Kanan-chan come on date with Wooby then?"

Kanan hesistated, still flustered by all this, but she felt Dia's elbow digging into her ribcage. "Don't make Wooby sad..." She heard the older sister hiss.

"Okay Wooby. Let's go on a date." Kanan nodded her head and spreaded her arms to invite Ruby for a hug. It made her sad to see Ruby cry so maybe a hug would make her feel better.

Ruby squealed in delight, running into Kanan's arms and snuggling against her. She's so happy!

"There's the happy Wooby." Kanan chuckled, picking up the younger girl and spinning her around a little bit like she always would whenever she came over. Then, as she put Ruby down and gave her headpats, she had a realization. "Hmm. So how do dates work?"

"I will teach you!" Mari grabbed Dia by the arm and pulled her close to her. "And Dia will be my assistant~"

"H-hey I didn't agree to--"

"Shh it's for Wooby! Don't ya wanna make Wooby happy?" Mari hugged Dia tighter.

Dia sighed and nodded her head. "Okay okay. What's first?"

"Okay first, Wooby and Kanan needs to hold hands." Mari clasped Dia's hand and held it up to show them. "Like dis!"

Ruby had a determined look on her face as she offered her hand to Kanan. Kanan couldn't help but giggle and take Ruby's hand. This was nothing new since Ruby always held her hand whenever they were walking outside, yet Ruby was so excited know that she knew she was winning over Kanan.

"Now can we get married?" She asked, thinking that was all that had to be done.

"Patient Wooby or you'll never win Kanan's heart!" Mari scolded her, waving a finger side to side. "Okay now you two have to send some quality time together."

"Quality time?" Kanan tilted her head and stared at Mari in confusion.

"Umm like. Go outside and pway games together! People go on dates so they can smile and have fun!" Mari grabbed both of Kanan's and Ruby's free hands and dragged them outside with Dia following close behind. "When the people on the tv went on a date, they went to the park together. Then they just walked around and said sweet things like 'Babe you're gorgeous~ Would you like to come over to my house and have some fun?' Things like that."

"Oooh... But Kanan-chan is already at my house." Ruby pouted, giving Kanan's hand a little squeeze.

"Well you can still say 'Babe you're gorgeous.'!"

Ruby turned to face Kanan. "Babe. Youw.. Gow.. Gowwgeou.. Mmm. That's a hard word to say..." Ruby whined, now looking down on the floor.

"It's okay Wooby. Just tell Kanan-san something nice." Dia tried to help. She didn't want Ruby to make anymore sad faces.

"Umm.. Okay. Mmm... Kanan-chan is weally pweety!" She smiled now, her eyes glowing with excitement. "I like it when Kanan-chan pways lotsa fun games with me and reads me stories and... And she gives me lotsa warm hugs!"

"Very good Wooby." Mari applauded, clapping her hands together. "Okay next you--"

"Mari-san... Aren't dates supposed to be only for two people?" Dia asked, a bit confused. "On TV no one was watching them..."

"But they don't know what to do!" Mari huffed. She didn't want her job to be taken away from her, but she sighed anyway. "Fine. Kanan and Wooby can pway a little bit by themselves but I wanna help more after!"

"W-wait Oneechan..." Ruby didn't want them to leave! She didn't know what she was doing.

"Shhh. Ganbaruby, kay?" She patted her sister on the head and smiled before walking off with Mari.

There was a long silence between the two until a soft sniffling could be heard. Kanan felt a squeeze against her hand and she looked down.

"Wooby doesn't know what to do..." She whimpered, rubbing her eye with her free hand. "Wooby is going to be a bad wife..."

"Huh? No.. No Wooby is gonna be a great wife, just you see." Kanan pursed her lips, trying to think of a solution to this, but she didn't know how this stuff worked either. "I know. Why don't we play games like we always do? We don't need to be like other people. Let's just be us!"

Ruby smiled at that. She liked that idea a lot. "Can we pway... Um... Tag? Wooby has been running lots faster now!"

"Oooh really?" The competitive grin smirk appeared on her lips. "You gotta be really fast then because..." She tapped Ruby's shouldee then ran away at lightning speed. "TAG! WOOBY IS IT!"

"Hey! No fairrrr!!!" Ruby giggled and chased after her.

So the two played their little hearts out, chasing each other around the garden until they were covered in sweat. Everything felt so comfortable this way. It made Ruby feel very happy.

"You're still it! You're still it!" The toddler insisted even though Kanan had picked her off the ground, her short baby legs were dangling in the air.

"Nu uhh! I caught you fair and square. You're it!" Kanan laughed and gave the girl a tight squeeze.

"Nooo! I dun wanna be it...!"

Mari and Dia walked back to see the two enjoying themselves, big smiles on their faces. Well a big smile on Mari's face. Dia was pouting slightly, still jealous that Ruby didn't want to play with her.

"Havin' fun?" Mari snickered, watching her for friends laughing in the yard. It was so nice to see them so happy.

"Mhmm! Kanan-chan played tag with me and I won~" Ruby insisted even though she was still hoverig off the ground.

"Don't lie Wooby! I won that game." Kanan wouldn't let it go. Instead she squeezed Ruby tighter, inisting that she was the ultimate winner.

"Mmm... Kanan-chan can be winner if Wobby gets one fwee hug coupon!"

"Deal."

"Okay okay. Now." Mari drew the attention back to herself. She was the expert love master afterall and needed to teach her friends how to do it right! "After the people on tv finished having fun in the park, they gave each other a kissy on the lips!"

"K-kissy?" Kanan's face lit up like a Christmas tree again. Oh no... She wasn't sure if she could do that.

Ruby was blushing too, though she kept repeating in her mind that she was ready for this! She was a big girl. She even put on her special strawberry flavored power puff girls lip balm for this...

"Mhmm! One sweet tender smooch to seal the deal~" Mari nodded her head, then walked over to Kanan and Ruby, practically shoving them towards each other.

"Ehe... one little kiss will be okay, right?" Kanan took a deep breath.

Ruby didn't move one bit. She just puckered her lips ane closed her eyes. This is how it works right?

Kanan leaned in and gave Ruby a soft, quick kiss on the lips.

Then both of them squeaked, covered their mouths with their hands and turned around.

"Piggiii!!!" Ruby jumped in place like a startled bunny, visibly shaking in her spot.

Kanan on the other hand was busy wondering how Ruby managed to taste like a lolipop... "Ehe.. Maybe that was a bit much, Mari-chan..."

"Ehhh?!!?! No but that was so cute! And you gotta kiss during a date! That's how it works on TV!" Mari insisted, stopping her foot on the ground with a loud huff. "Ya guys don't undewstand cause you're lil kids!"

"But we are little kids, Mari-san..." Dia mumbled under her breath. Her face was also bright red. The whole time she was thinking about how wrong this all was... What shamelessness!

"Wooby do bad..?" The little girl whimpered, tugging at Kanan's sleeve. She felt bad for jumping like that when she felt Kanan's lips. Her little heart was just beating so hard in her chest that it was hard to control herself.

"No... Wooby did good! But maybe we should just be us." Kanan patted Ruby on the head again and smiled. She then leaned down to kiss Ruby's forehead, much to Ruby's delight. "See? All better now?"

Ruby nodded her head and giggled. This time she tugged at Kanan's sleeve again, wanting her to lean down. When Kanan did as she wanted, Ruby kissed her cheek. "Hehehe. All better!"

Satisfied to know that Ruby was happy again, Kanan turned her attention to Mari. "So we held hands, play games, and kissies. What happened next?"

"Well, then the boy took the girl back home to her house and they cuddled a lot." Mari tapped her finger to her chin, trying to think of more of the story. "I think they just took a nappy after because mommy always turns off the tv afterwords. Then that's the end of the movie!"

"That sounds like a boring end of a movie..." Dia crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "They don't even get to eat pudding?"

"Big girls don't eat pudding, Dia-chan!" Mari scolded her. "Big girls eat salads and big girl pasta!"

"Well I'm going to go eat pudding. I'm hungwee..."

"My tummy is growling too." Kanan patted her stomach with one hand.

"Me twee." Ruby nodded her head.

As the three began to walk inside, Ruby tried to keep up with her shorter legs, having to walk two steps to match with their one. She stared at Kanan's hand.

_Ganbaruby! You can do it! Hold Kanan-chan's hand..._

She reached out and timidly slipped her hand into Kanan's. The older girl looked back at her and smiled before giving Ruby's hand a squeeze.

_You did it Wooby! You did it!_

Dinner went on as it usually did other than the fact Ruby insisted on sitting next to Kanan instead of Dia, much to the older sister's displeasure. They had french fries and chicken nuggets for dinner and a cup of pudding for desert.

"Say ahhh~" Ruby giggled, holding out a spoonful of pudding out to Kanan, hoping she would accept it.

Kanan evetually gave in and ate the bite of pudding with a happy smile. At least more pudding for her. "Mmm thank you Wooby."

Soon Kanan and Mari had to go home, their parents already waiting for them in the driveway.

"Do you have to go...?" Ruby frowned, looking awefully disappointed that Kanan had to go home now. "Can't you just live here with Wooby...?"

"I'm sowwy Wooby. How about I come back tomowwow? How does that sound?" She asked, patting the girl on the head.

"That's so fawrr away..." Ruby complained. "I wanna marry Kanan-chan now so you can stay..."

"Maybe when we are older, kay Wooby?" She offered the girl a reassuring smile.

"Okay. W-wait!" Ruby's eyes lit up when she remembered something. "Wooby has something for Kanan-chan."

She ran to her room before coming back with her present. She handed her a piece of paper. Drawn on it in crayon was two stick like figure girls, one with red hair and the taller with blue. They were holding hands and standing in... dark blue space with lots of yellow stars drawn in the background.

"Wooby likes watching stars with Kanan-chan." She blushed a little, looking away after Kanan took the picture in her hands.

Kanan smiled at the drawing fondly. She was definitely going to hang this up in her room when she gets home. "We will watch lots of stars together, kay?"

"Even when we old and winkly?" Ruby tilted her head slightly which made Kanan smile even wider.

"Mhm! Even when we have white hair and can barley walk!" Kanan nodded.

Ruby giggled, tugging at Kanan's sleeve to lean down for her again so she could kiss her forhead. "Wooby pwomises Kanan-chan will always be happy~"

Kanan pulled back and ruffled Ruby's hair a little, then turned to go home. "I'll make sure you're happy too, Wooby."

**Author's Note:**

> God I love Ruby and the 3rd years.
> 
> There will be a sequel to this.


End file.
